The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to data visualization.
Data visualization relates to representing data structures, such as databases, in a visual form to allow for readability and efficient understanding of the presented data. To display the data structures in a visual format, data visualization tools, such as graphing and modeling programs, may be implemented. The data visualization tools may create various data visualizations, such as graphs, models, charts, plots, and tables, in which to present the data. Additionally, the data visualization tools may allow users to manipulate the created visualization so that users can view the presented data from various perspectives. For example, a table may allow a user to filter out certain data below a desired threshold value.